Fortune Cookie
by Asterxia Sy
Summary: A snowy day, a bored ninja and a small red take-out box. It's that simple. Yuffentine, Oneshot


A/N: Yay! My first Yuffentine oneshot! Written to celebrate the coming holiday season! I really should be updating my other fic but I couldn't resist! I guess this is sort of a warm-up…

I don't own Square Enix!

**Fortune Cookie**

One thing was absolutely, positively certain, Yuffie Kisaragi, Single White Rose of Wutai was bored. The ninja sat on a bar stool in Seventh Heaven, one foot impatiently tapping the floor, her chin resting on her hand, a scowl on her face. The bar was quiet, save the gentle dripping of a leaking faucet and the soft tapping of Yuffie's foot on the floor. The Wutan's eyes stared straight ahead, locked on the faucet, watching the water drip every few seconds. The dripping getting annoying and repetitive, Yuffie groaned loudly and let her head drop, her hand reaching forward to shut off the faucet. She retracted her hand slowly as the creak of someone coming down the stairs reached her ears.

* * *

Tifa walked down the stairs, only to be greeted by the sight of the Wutain Princess, periodically banging her head on the counter.

She sighed. "Yuffie, I just cleaned that."

The banger lifted her head slightly to glare at her friend, and then brought it down again on the counter. "Imsuhbrd."

Tifa placed her hands on her hips. "Yuffie, I can't hear you."

"I'm so bored!" came the muffled reply.

Tifa sighed again. "Well, what do you want me to do about it?"

"Make the snow stop!"

Tifa looked outside to see snowflakes falling lightly on the concrete. The dreary gray of Edge had been replaced with blinding white piles of fluff sparking on the streets. Tifa smiled, it was a beautiful sight, at least for her. She turned back to the younger girl. "Unfortunately Yuff, I can't do that. Why don't you go call someone? You always like doing that."

"No one's answering their phone." Still muffled.

"Have you sorted your materia?"

"Check."

"Cloud's materia?"

"Check."

"My materia?"

"Check."

"The fake materia that's going on the Christmas tree?"

"Check, check and check."

Tifa gave her friend a look then shifted her eyes to the kitchen behind the bar. "You could help me cook, everyone should be here soon."

Yuffie gave Tifa a look that said she would rather be stuck in the Great Northern Cave fighting a million tonberries with no materia. Tifa rolled her eyes and started towards the kitchen. "Well, that's what you get for getting here early."

Yuffie stuck her tongue out at Tifa as she passed through the kitchen door. Once her friend was out of sight, she resumed her previous activity.

* * *

Cloud shivered at the cold, closing the back door to the bar fast. Putting down the bag of ingredients he was carrying, he carefully stomped the snow off his boots before clomping into the bar. There he was greeted with the same sight that greeted Tifa only minutes ago.

"Tifa just cleaned the counter you know."

Yuffie swung around to glare at the spiky haired swordsman.

Cloud sighed, ruffling his hair. "What's wrong?"

Yuffie heaved a big sigh. "I'm soooo bored Cloud."

Cloud scratched the back of his head. "Uh, what do you want to do? Everyone else should be here soon."

Yuffie leaned her head in her hands. "That's what Tifa said." Her eyes shifted towards the bag Cloud was holding. "What's that?" she asked lazily.

Cloud put the bag on the counter and opened it. "Fresh vegetables, meat, milk and yeast. Just stuff Tifa was missing."

A groan issued from the girl as Cloud pulled out a small red container shaped like a take-out box. "Here, maybe these will tie you over until everyone gets here." He said, placing the box in front of the pouting ninja.

Yuffie grabbed the box, opening it to find…

"Fortune cookies?" She said, disappointed saturating her voice. "I hate fortune cookies." She added, pushing away the box. Cloud shrugged, picking up the bag and heading into the kitchen. "Just try to amuse yourself Yuffie?" He pleaded before heading in the door.

Yuffie made a face of disgust at the little cookies before grasping the corner of a wrapper with her gloved fingers and pulling it out of the box. "Hello, fake Wutanese food." She said, before tearing off the wrapper. She twirled the confection in her fingers all the while wondering how the fortune cookie ever became a symbol of Wutanese culture. It wasn't even created in Wutai. It seemed to be a product of some Midgarnese freak. "Probably Cait Sith." mumbled Yuffie, breaking the cookie in half and pulling out the little slip of paper inside. She put aside the edible part and squinted to read the tiny writing. "_Ask not what your fortune cookie can do for you, but what you can do for your fortune cookie. _What the hell kinda fortune is this?!" she exclaimed, tossing the slip behind her shoulder.

Angrily she thrust her hand back into the box, yanking out another helpless victim. She tore off the wrapper, crushed the poor cookie to little bits and snatched up the next little slip of paper. "_Your natural charm will attract someone special._ Psh, yeah right!" She said, tossing the paper to meet the same fate as the first one. Looking down, she noticed the finely ground fortune cookie dust now strewn over Tifa's once-clean counter. Letting out a cry of annoyance, Yuffie slid off the stool, grabbed the nearest rag and started scrubbing the counter violently, grumbling to herself. She was so caught up in her cleaning frenzy that she didn't hear the front door open…

* * *

Vincent blew into Seventh Heaven in a cloud of snow. Making sure he didn't drop the plate of cookies clutched in his clawed hand, he gingerly brushed the snow off his shoulders, hair and shoes. When he straightened, the sight that met his blood red eyes put a tiny smile his face.

"Yuffie," The gunman said, amusement lacing his voice, "what are you doing?"

Yuffie looked up and blushed, partly because she was angry and partly because she was embarrassed at being caught viciously scrubbing a countertop, cookie dust flying on the floor. Instead of trying an explanation, she blurted the first thing that came into her head.

"I hate fortune cookies!"

Vincent pulled up his collar to further conceal the spreading smile on his lips and set the plate of cookies on one of the bar tables. "Is that so?" he said, trying not to laugh.

"Yes." Yuffie squeaked out, half sobbing in frustration.

Vincent walked over to Yuffie, gently taking the rag out of her hands. "I'm sorry." He said, still amused.

Yuffie sniffed and Vincent realized that she was actually quite upset. He shook his head at the situation then put his fingers under Yuffie's chin and turned her face up to face him.

"C'mon, what happened to all that charm I fell in love with?" He said quietly, finally revealing his smile. Yuffie blinked in surprise as Vincent gently placed his lips on hers.

* * *

Satisfied, Vincent picked up the plate of cookies and left a very startled Yuffie sitting on a bar stool and he made his way into the kitchen, a small smile still plastered on his face.

Yuffie touched her lips with her fingers and felt them curl up into a smile. Her eyes meandered over to the second fortune, laying face up on the floor. "Maybe fortune cookies aren't so bad after all."

* * *

A/N: Fin! Hope you enjoyed it! The POV is this piece is kinda weird, sorry! (That's what I get for not writing in so long…) I know fortune cookies are supposed to be Chinese but since there is no representation of China in FFVII I choose Wutai instead. Well, actually fortune cookies are a Western invention but I'm not going to go into that now… Oh, by the way, the fortunes in this fic are ones I actually got. The first one was just crazy and the second one inspired this fic! Thanks for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
